


[EB]晨间服务

by SheepNebula



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepNebula/pseuds/SheepNebula
Summary: 早上起来打一炮 神清气爽Top Eddy  Bottom Brett
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	[EB]晨间服务

清晨的阳光透过浅蓝色的窗纱打在脸上，陈韦丞半睡未醒，在胸口微微的沉意下皱着眉睁开眼，微微抬起头，映入眼帘的就是个毛茸茸的圆圆头顶。

他又重新倒回枕头上，闭上酸涩的眼睛，将手覆上爱人光裸的脊背，往下是纤细的腰肢；他在腰窝处流连了一会儿，便再往下摸了下去。陈韦丞轻轻拨开杨的内裤边，一只大手溜进去在他挺翘的臀丘上打转，时不时向下滑到嫩白细腻的腿根，向更深处的私密之地探去——

"嗯……"那颗圆圆的脑瓜在他胸前蹭了蹭，身子也扭了两下，似是不爽大早上被耍流氓。陈韦丞屏住呼吸，睁开眼一错不错地看着男友熟睡的脸蛋，杨博尧长长的睫毛颤动着，扫着陈韦丞的胸口，他没敌过沉沉睡意，微微调整了下姿势就夹着陈的手又睡了过去。陈韦丞昏昏沉沉的大脑因为胸口的痒意和轻飘飘的喜悦而逐渐复苏，一同苏醒的还有他身下的那物。我想吃早点，他理直气壮地想着，托着杨博尧的脑袋把他轻轻拨到一边，让他变成四肢舒展的仰躺状态，接着撑起手臂罩了上去。他啄吻杨博尧的眼皮，颧骨上的小痣和因为熟睡而温热泛红的脸蛋，轻轻舔咬，吮吸着红润软热的嘴唇。一只手把杨博尧的T恤堆到胸口以上，揉弄嫩红的乳粒，另一只手不安分地在杨博尧大腿内侧滑动，拨开肛口，开始浅浅抽插起来，因为昨天刚被使用过，湿润紧致的穴口紧紧咬着手指，很快就能乖顺容纳第三只手指的侵入了。

杨博尧似乎还在熟睡，只颤着身子半张着嘴模糊不清地呻吟，这让陈韦丞更加大胆。

陈韦丞埋下头，舔弄被忽视的另一边乳粒，直到它和另一边一样，变得翘立肿大，才满意地抬起头。他手下的动作也越来越快，越来越凶猛，操的杨博尧的穴逐渐分泌出丰沛的汁液，杨博尧在梦中颤动着，乳白的肌肤上覆上一层薄汗，他似是忍耐不住张开嘴巴，吐出一点红舌，渴求更多空气，却让更清晰的，带着泣音的呻吟逸出唇齿间。他快被陈韦丞的手指操射了，性爱的快感为他裸露的肌肤抹上了一层薄红，在陈韦丞重重捣上他的敏感点时，他终于忍耐不住，背脊颤抖，抖着腰射了出来。

陈韦丞喉结滚动了一下，起身剥去上身的衣物，杨博尧奶猫叫一样的呻吟和微微睁开的含泪双眸早就让他沉甸甸的的阴茎硬的发疼了。

他提起杨博尧的两条腿左右分开，将肉棒对准那个红肿软热，一张一翕流着淫液的小穴，一点点捅进去，高热的肉壁层层叠叠裹上来吮着他，爽的他头皮发麻。陈韦丞咬咬牙，用力向前一顶，彻底将淫穴撑大塞满，变成他阴茎的形状。

这一下逼的杨博尧发出一声长长的哀叫，他终于睁开眼睛，盈满的泪水顺势滚落下来。他摇着头不停啜泣，嘴里胡乱说着什么，却被陈韦丞猛烈的动作捣碎成不成语句的呻吟。陈韦丞俯下身，疼惜地拭去杨博尧脸上的泪水，“怎么了？”他在杨博尧耳边低低问道，“哪里弄疼你了？”炽热的呼吸打在薄薄的耳廓上，激得杨博尧从耳朵烧了一片红下去。陈韦丞语气虽温柔，身下动作却一点没停，大开大合蹂躏着杨的后穴。杨博尧努力摆出凶狠样子去瞪他，可惜他整张小脸都被泪液浸湿，红红的眼角鼻头和水光潋滟的眼睛根本起不到任何震慑作用，倒是看的陈韦丞口干舌燥，心火烧的更旺。他知道杨博尧不喜欢在没刷牙的时候接吻，便轻轻亲了下他的额头，抬起身来，在杨博尧迷茫不解的眼神中拎起他细白的脚腕，用舌头在上面慢慢打转，轻轻啃咬。身下人微微颤抖，似乎又要被刺激哭了，陈韦丞见状，坏心眼地抵在敏感点上重重撞击一下，杨博尧来不及防备，弓起身子全身剧烈颤抖，再也抑制不住的，不仅是可怜可爱的啜泣，还有小巧性器抖着射出的股股精液。

“射了好多啊。”陈韦丞把落在杨博尧肚子上的精液抹开，被杨博尧一脸嫌恶地狠狠瞪了一眼，他也不惧，目光炯炯，挑眉地看着杨博尧，“真的好淫荡啊，只用后面就去了呢。”他在杨博尧射精的时候就没有接着动，待杨博尧剧烈起伏的胸口平复下来，大概度过不应期后，才又开始缓缓抽插起来。

“你他妈……”杨博尧好不容易积攒了些力气，被陈韦丞的动作又激得浑身发软。他拧着眉头盯着陈韦丞，一夜的睡眠和刚刚的哭泣让他的嗓音低沉沙哑：“快点拔出去，我想洗澡。”一大早就被你耍流氓，也不知道你哪儿来的力气。他咬牙恨恨想，紧紧抿住嘴不让求饶的呻吟漏出去。陈韦丞笑而不语，身下动作逐渐变得又深又重，看到杨博尧的眼神又变得涣散，才悠悠开口：“再陪我一会儿嘛，一会我带你去洗澡，今天想在里面射出来。”他笑嘻嘻看着杨博尧，像是笃定会得到奖励的神气大狗。杨博尧气得眼眶发热，开口一句fu——还没骂完，就被陈韦丞的撞击刺激成令他自己都面红耳赤的淫叫。操你的！他真想把陈韦丞踹下床，身体却不由自主地化成软软一滩，小穴欢快地吞吐着肉棒，淫水噗叽噗叽的声音不绝于耳。事已至此，杨博尧索性放开了嗓子大声呻吟，小穴也迎合着次次撞击缩紧，吮着狰狞粗长的性器。嘶，陈韦丞倒吸一口凉气，脖子上青筋暴起。他也要到临界点了，他俯下身，咬住杨博尧圆润洁白的肩膀，逼出爱人的一声惊叫和哭喘。陈韦丞挺腰最后狠狠捣了几下，便被湿淋淋的淫穴榨出了精液。他撑在杨博尧身上喘了会儿气，舔了舔新被他咬出的红肿印记，被杨博尧推推脑袋才不情不愿从杨博尧身上起来，他的性器顺势从杨的穴内滑出，带出股股粘稠的乳白精液。

“哇哦，”陈韦丞看着仍在出神的杨博尧，忍不住吹了声口哨，“你现在看起来真色情。”他眯起眼睛愉快地笑着说。男人两条细白的长腿大大分开，被玩到红肿熟透的后穴还在不住瑟缩，在陈韦丞的注视下又吐出一小口浊液；嫩白的肚皮上被陈韦丞涂抹开精液；再往上看是嫩红的乳头，圆圆肩膀上的那枚牙印，被泪水浸润得发亮的脸庞。是只属于我的景色呢，陈韦丞心中名为占有欲的野兽快乐的唱着歌。

“抱你去洗澡？”他翻身下床站好，向杨博尧伸出手。“当然你抱我去洗，因为某人我现在根本走不动。”恢复些力气的杨博尧嗤笑一声，冲陈韦丞甩出两条胳膊。“抱我。”他干干脆脆说。“Yes, your highness.” 陈韦丞弯下腰捞起杨博尧，男人在怀里扭来扭去，终于找到最舒服位置，满足地把脑袋搁在陈韦丞颈窝里。小猫一样，陈韦丞忍不住笑意，在杨博尧额头上落下轻轻一吻。  
“晨间服务怎么样？是不是很周到？”  
“……我可以退订吗？还有你刷完牙再和我说话！”

至于他们有没有再在浴室里来一发嘛，反正当天是没录成任何视频，某只小狗为此被捂着腰发怒的老婆好好使唤了一天。


End file.
